Thinking of you
by XxNika
Summary: This is my first fanfic : it's a songfic I hope you enjoy it's TohmaxShuichi
1. Thinking of you

My first fanfic so please comment good or bad the good encourage me and the bad make me stronger :]

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation

Gravitation: Thinking of you a Gravitation songfic (TohShu)

"Hey Shu need a ride home?" Hiro asked as he packed away his guitar "Nope Yuki's gonna pick me up!" Shuichi said smiling "Ok bye" Hiro said chuckling Shuichi sighed and sat in front of the keyboard thinking of the rest of the words to his song. He placed his fingers gently on the keys and sang softly:  
_Comparisons are easily done__  
__Once you've had a taste of perfection__  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree__  
__I picked the ripest one__  
__I still got the seed_

_You said move on__  
__Where do I go__  
__I guess second best__  
__Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes__  
_  
Shuichi hit a wrong key and winced "that was great Shindo-san" a soft voice came from the door, Shuichi looked up to see none other than the president of NG himself "Arigato" Shuichi said blushing. Tohma sat next to him. "Try this" Tohma said playing basically what Shuichi did but smoother, Shuichi started up again:

_You're like an Indian summer__  
__In the middle of winter__  
__Like a hard candy__  
__With a surprise center__  
__How do I get better__  
__Once I've had the best__  
__You said there's__  
__Tons of fish in the water__  
__So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips__  
__I taste your mouth__  
__He pulled me in__  
__I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into..._

Shuichi stared at Tohma who smiled a real smile

__

You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you__  
What you would do if  
You were the one__  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes__  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through__  
And bust in the door__  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

"Knock Knock" Shuichi didn't have to look up to know that was Yuki his eyes were locked on Tohma's. "Hey brat let's go" Yuki said looking not interested Shuichi skipped toYuki and hugged him tightly "yeah I'd rather not die before my father!!" He snapped Shuichi let go "heh sorry." Tohma walked pass them then turned to Shuichi "Bye Shuichi see you tomorrow" Shuichi smiled "Yes see you then Tohma"

_Cause when I'm with him__  
__I am thinking of you__  
__Thinking of you__  
__What you would do if__  
__You were the one__  
__Who was spending the night__  
__Oh I wish that I__  
__Was looking into your eyes_

The End!!! I may continue if anyone wants me to please comment! :]


	2. I'll Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation although I wish I did

As Shuichi and Yuki walk inside the apartment they shared Shuichi was singing to himself _'that's the same song that brat was singing with Tohma' _ Yuki thought Shuichi said on the couch quietly smiling not what Yuki was used to. "What's gotten into you?" Yuki asked "Tohma" Shuichi whispered smiling the frowned when he realized what he just said Yuki stared at him in sadness but covered it up "Great, fucking your boss" Yuki said "what! No I just mean he doesn't hate me anymore in fact he helped me with a song! I wonder if he's do it again" Shuichi said excitedly Yuki rolled his eyes but happy that his brat was…still his brat. Yuki went to work on his latest novel while Shuichi sat on the floor writing a new song. After a few hours of working Yuki got bored and went to go see what Shuichi was doing. He was still sitting in the exact same spot writing "sing for me?" Yuki asked Shuichi's eyes widen Yuki rarely asked him to sing "well are you gonna sing or what?" Yuki sighed annoyed "no ok I'll uh sing what I have which isn't much" "Wait before you sing I might as well say this….Zero. Talent." "YUKI!!!!!!!!" Shuichi cried "fine I'm going back in my office!" Yuki growled "Wait no!" Yuki sat down as Shuichi turned a little shade of pink and began to sing:  
_I can see it in your eyes, your scared- _"Like I said Zero. Talent." Yuki interrupted him "Yuki I wasn't finished!" "I'm going back to work" Shuichi sighed then picked up his cell phone and started at it _'maybe if I stare long enough Tohma will call me' _ After thirty minutes he gave up and called Tohma "Hello" Tohma answered "Hi…um Tohma I was wondering I you could help me with my lyrics I mean with the keyboard part if you don't mind…" Shuichi could feel himself blush "Hai I'll be right over" Shuichi hung up and waited. When Tohma arrive Shuichi had finished the song "Let me see what you have" Tohma said Shuichi handed over the lyrics "This is great Shuichi" "Yuki heard laughing coming from the living room he ignored it for a while but got curious as he walked in he saw Tohma there with his Shuichi "Lets take it from the top and don't laugh this time" Tohma said "Shuichi giggles "k" Tohma gently moved his fingers over the keyboard before Shuichi started:  
_I can see it in your eyes you're scared__  
__All these things they force you to do aren't fair__  
__I'm here to chase away these tears__  
__And baby, we can chase away these fears___

_Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back__  
__But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have__  
__You know, you know it's true__  
__This is a fight I refuse to lose___

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__Have a little faith in me__  
__You're scared and alone__  
__And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__This is where we both break free__  
__I'll bring you home, you home, you home___

_I can hear it in your voice, you care__  
__Let me run my fingers through your hair__  
__I'll keep you company at night__  
__And baby, I'm here to make this right___

_Because sometimes, baby, you fall on your back__  
__But girl, you're three times a lady I'll ever have__  
__You know, you know it's true__  
__This is a fight I refuse to lose___

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__Have a little faith in me__  
__You're scared and alone__  
__And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__This is where we both break free__  
__I'll bring you home, you home, you home___

_Believe me, and don't think twice__  
__And don't leave me or say goodbye__  
__Believe me, believe me tonight___

_Believe me and don't think twice__  
__Believe me___

_And I'll run,__  
__Have a little faith in me,__  
__You're scared and alone___

_And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__Have a little faith in me__  
__You're scared and alone__  
__And I'll run (And I'll run)__  
__This is where we both break free__  
__I'll bring you home, you home, you home___

_Have a little faith in me,__  
__Have a little faith in me,__  
__Have a little faith in me,__  
__If you have a little faith in me_  
"You did it Shu" Tohma whispered leaning closer to Shuichi moving the keyboard out of his way Shuichi stood up and Tohma did too "Thank you Tohma" Shuichi said hugging him "Goodbye" he said smiling wondering if Tohma tried to kiss him he began to walk away but Tohma grabbed his hand he turned around "Yes Tohma?" Shuichi asked Tohma smiled and glanced to where Yuki was standing then pressed his lips to Shuichi. Shuichi stood shock wanting to kiss him back but at the same time didn't "see you tomorrow Shuichi" He said walking out Yuki walked back in to his office slamming the door.

Authors note!: OMG ok so this was suppose to just be romance between Seguichi and Shindou but I just had an idea I want Seguichi to be plotting something to break Shindou and Useugi up! :] I'm so scandalous lol Love the idea? Hate it? Review and tell me how you think the story should go!


	3. What now?

As Tohma walked out he thought _'why the hell did I do that? I was only supposed to make him think I liked him so he could break up with Eiri-san, but now I'm in…' _Tohma sighed.Back in Yuki's apartment Shuichi stood in the same place froze until he heard glass shatter he jumped and ran towards the nice "Yuki" he said so softly it was almost a whisper "Stay away from me" he whispered Shuichi saw the broken window and backed away slowly.

As Tohma reached the car he saw glass everywhere he look up and saw Yuki staring down at him. Tohma practically ran back to the apartment and banged on the door, Shuichi answered it. "Let's go" Tohma whispered Shuichi nodded. They moved quickly back to the car Tohma sped off. Shuichi sat quietly in the front seat shaking.

Tohma's phone rang when he was at a red light "Eiri-san" he said calmly "Where the hell is he!" Yuki snapped Shuichi flinched "Your scaring him Eiri-san call again and I'll call the police." Tohma hung up and stared at the fallen angel.

Yuki paced back in forth before finally dropping to his knees the very thought of losing the one who meant the most to him hurt him more than he thought would he needed Shuichi and he was falling for his boss.

Shuichi woke up in soft bed his head was hurting and eyes were still wet Tohma was standing there staring out the window "You know how much I hate you Shindou-san" Tohma said quietly "No" Shuichi answered "enough…to make love to you.." He said walking over to Shuichi

Author note!!! Short chapter I know sorry I had to end it this way :] thanks for reading special thanks to Suai-Mikoto coolgamer vixen-of-the-roses you guys are the only reason I'm finishing this story it was suppose to be a one-shot. So thanks a lot. Next Chapter will be out in a day or two.


End file.
